Magical High School
by Binerylquer
Summary: Masa depan yang tidak dapat prediksi, namun memiliki hikmat yang penuh dengan amanat./ NaruHina/SasuSaku/InoSai. Para tokoh laki-laki akan ditampilkan di Chapter depan.
1. Chapter 1

Magical High School

A/N: Maaf teman-teman semua, saya merasa bahwa cerita yang kemarin itu hancur-hancuran, jadi saya hapus aja deh. Namun, walaupun begitu, saya tetap ingin membenarkannya, dan untuk mengantisipasi hal itu, aku mau mengulang kembali cerita itu. Dengan latar dan sudut pandang yang sedikit berbeda. Mohon Bantuannya yah…!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : ME

Happy Reading

* * *

Masa Depan : Prolog

Apa yang kalian tahu mengenai masa depan..? adakah kalian pernah terfikir apakah masa yang akan datang dapat begitu sangat mengejutkan..?. Tidak terfikirkah kalian jika kita harus mempersiapkan hidup ke depan untuk melakukan hal yang terbaik..? Sama seperti diriku, sebagai manusia biasa, aku tidak dapat mempredeksikan apapun dalam kehidupanku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bukanlah manusia, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang penyihir. Pernahkah kalian mengalaminya ?

Kisahku dimulai saat aku pulang sekolah, dimana saat itu aku pergi dengan Jill, sahabatku dari kecil, dan merupakan sepupuku. Hujan mengguyur perjalanan kami waktu itu, sampai satu sambaran petir mengeenai mataku, tepat menelusup kearah dua mataku, dan pada saat itu aku koma selama 3 bulan. Jill lah yang menemaniku saat aku masih trauma dan dia pula lah yang menghiburku saat aku melihat mataku berubah total.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis, bernama Hinata Hyuga, yang tidak dapat memprediksi hal apapun, karena aku bukanlah sang pencipta. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apalagi saat semua orang mulai menjauhiku karena mataku yang berubah. Aku tidak memiliki prediksi bahwa mataku akan berubah menjadi ungu gelap, padahal mata lavenderku saja sudah membuat mereka takut. Apalagi mataku yang ini, pasti mereka berfikir bahwa aku adalah anak kutukan.

Malam harinya, aku mendapatkan surat, dan isinya sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku perlu membaca kertas berukuran 2cm itu selama 3 kali, dan aku segera mengerti bahwa surat aneh itu merupakan surat dari Konoha. Aku tidak pernah dengar hal itu, selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah memberitah aku mengenai, negara yang bernama Konoha.

Aku terus mencari sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke Negara Konoha ini, dimana saat ini, aku berada di Konoha Hogh School, tempat khusus bagi anak yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Seperti aku, aku adalah Hinata Hyuga yang memiliki kekuatan khusus The Violeta-Lavender Thun. Aku memiliki kekuatan penglihatan, khususnya untuk mengendalikan cuaca, dan perlu kau tahu bahwa aku memiiliki tongkat sihir yang memiliki julukan Thunder Storm. Dan kau harus tahu juga, bahwa aku sekarang telah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mataku, sehingga kini mataku menjadi mata khas clan Hyuga.

Aku menjadi rindu dengan Jill dan keluargaku yang lainnya, aku tidak meminta izin untuk pergi ke Konoha. Karena Professor Kurenai telah menjemputku dengan sapu terbangnya. Walaupun sudah 5 tahun yang lalu, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan mereka.

Sekarang, umurku sudah 14 tahun, dan aku baru naik kelas, sekarang aku kelas 2 level 3. Sebentar lagi, keretaku akan datang dan aku akan segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Setelah menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan Ino dan Sakura di Sunagakure, aku menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dan kawan, aku akan segera berangkat kereta ku sudah sampai.

"Selamat pagi, Nat..!"

"Selamat Pagi, apa kabar ?"  
"Sama seperti kamu, bersemangat dan tidak jenuh…!"

Aku dan Ino segera masuk ke kompartemen kami, Ino adalah gadis yang sangat pintar dalam mengorek informasi dan membaca pikiran. Dan aku tidak kaget lagi dengannya, dia selalu dapat mengerti aku, apalagi saat aku memiliki masalah dengan salah satu anggota The Devil, Casanova-casanova yang selalu mengganggu kami tanpa alasan.

Aku dan Ino mengobrol dengan seru. Membicarakan mengenai perjalanan kami yang sangat lama di Sunagakure. Walaupun dialah yang paling banyak bicara, namun aku tetap bersyukur karena itu berarti Ino masih tidak berubah dan menjadi sahat terbaikku.

"Jadi… Kau tahu, Nat..? Dia sangat menyebalkan, dan pada saat aku dan dia berada di perbatasan, aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh, kau tahu, bayangan yang sangat gelap. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menyusup ke pikirannya."

"Maksudnya ? Kalian melihat sosok hantu ?"

"Lebih tepatnya monster…. Kau harus percaya !"

"Baiklah Ino… Sekali lagi aku mengatakan, mungkin kau salah lihat… Ja…-"

"Nat…, KAU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN BERITA YANG AKU DAPATKAN…. TAPI MADARA TELAH KEMBALI…."

Sakura datang dan masuk begitu saja dengan pandangan horror. Apa maksudnya semua ini…

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Magical High School

A/N: Maaf teman-teman semua, saya merasa bahwa cerita yang kemarin itu hancur-hancuran, jadi saya hapus aja deh. Namun, walaupun begitu, saya tetap ingin membenarkannya, dan untuk mengantisipasi hal itu, aku mau mengulang kembali cerita itu. Dengan latar dan sudut pandang yang sedikit berbeda. Mohon Bantuannya yah…!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : ME

Happy Reading

* * *

Berita Besar

Madara Uciha adalah penjahat yang sangat terkenal. Dia hidup 500 tahun yang lalu, dia sempat menghilang dan tidak terlacak sampai sekarang. Berita yang disampaikan Sakura menegakka telingaku, apakah Madara Uciha benar-benar menunjukan Eksistensinya ?. Hal-hal yang masih belum memiliki bukti adalah prediksi. Dan prediksi belum tentu terjadi. Aku dan Ino memasang muka penasaran, sementara Sakura masih menunjukan ekspresi horornya.

"Sakura, Apakah kau tidak duduk dulu sebelum kau bercerita…?"

"Tidak…, Tidak ada kesempatan untuk duduk..!"

Sakura masih bersih keras meyakinkan kami berdua. Aku dan Ino memang tidak percaya kepadanya, orang yang hidup lebih dari 500 tahun yang lalu tidak mungkin hidup. Ino memegang bahu Sakura dan menariknya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah, sekarang, kau dapat menceritakan pada kami, Kami memang tidak percaya, karena kau masih belum memberitahu latar belakangnya. Yak an, Nat..?"

"Ino, kau dapat membaca pikiranku. Kau selalu melakukan hal itu kan…? Jika kau memang tidak percaya, kau dapat megorek semua ingatanku tentang hal apa yang telah aku lihat….!"

Sakura adalah seorang penyihir dengan kekuatan Rose Lightning. Kemampuannya di dalam melakukan pengobatan. Bisa juga dikatakan seorang Healer. Gadis Pink ini memiliki bakat dalam menguntit seseorang, berkat kemampuannya dalam merubah wujud dan juga perilaku.

"Ino, biarkan dia tenang dulu…!

"Baik, Nat… Aku hanya tidak mau dia melakukan hal bodoh. Jadi Sakura, kau sekarang sudah bisa bercerita kan…?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dia akhirnya bercerita dengan suasana hati yang tidak baik. Tampak dari wajahnya yang sendu dan pandangan matanya yang tidak focus. Aku dan Ino mendengar dengan cermat

Flash Back…

Sakura sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke Stasiun. Hari liburnya telah memberi dia sedikit hiburan untuk kembali bersemangat lagi belajar. Walaupun masih 3 hari sebelumnya dia dan kedua sahabatnya pulang dan bepisah, tetap saja dia sangat merindukannya.

Dia tidak sabar lagi untuk melewati hal-hal sru di Sekolah. Dia harus segera pergi. Setelah menggucapkan iin kepada kedua orang tuannya, Sakura akhirnya pergi membawa barang-barangnya. Hari ini sangatlah cerah, dan semoga secerah hari Sakura hari ini.

" Anda mau kemana , Nona…?"

"Antarkan saya ke Stasiun Kereta Konoha."

Sakura adalah anak asrama. Sejak dari dulu, Ino dan Hinata adalah teman sekamarnya sekaligus saudara bagi Sakura. Sewaktu pertama sekali bertemu, mereka langsung bisa akrab dan menerima satu sama lain. Setelah tiba, dia segera berlari menuju pintu satasiun. Namun sayang, ada suatu pemandangan yang sangat menarik di balik stasiun tersebut.

Sakura secara perlahan mendekati sosok berjubah hitam tersebut. Dia dapat mendengar pembicaraan rahasia mereka dari jarak 5 meter. Sakura harus berhati-hati karena aura yang dikeluaran oleh orang tersebut sangat besar. Dia tidak dapt menerima resiko untuk mati konyol di Stasiun ini.

"Kau pastinya memiliki tiket kereta, bukan..?"

Orang bertubuh tinggi itu mengatakan hal aneh. Memangnya, kemana dia mau pergi..?. Bukankah dia memiliki kekuatan..?. Dan jika dilihat umurnya sudah memadai untuk menggunakan sihir secara terbuka. Namun, untuk semua alasan, dia bertingkah aneh.

"Tentunya sudah…..! Kapan kau akan menyelasaikan misimu…? Apakah kau tidak cape untuk bersembunyi di balik kegelapan ini..? Kau harus segera bangkit, Tuan..!"

Suara tawa baritone terdengar kuat, menyambit pendengaran Sakura yang taja. " Kau tenang saja. Madara Uciha akan segera kembali. Akan kembali setelah para pengawal setiaku bangkit dari Kematian, Kau haru ingat, beresembunyi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengumpulkan informasi."

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan sosok tinggi tersebut. Dengan kecerobohannya sendiri, dia jatuh pada saat melewati tangga untuk masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"Kita memiliki tamu SPECIAL.. Tidakkah begitu ..?"

Sosok tinggi besar itu segera melapalkan mantera pengunci pada tubuh Sakura yang sekarang teseret di hadapannya. " Wah, gadis manis. Ada apa gerangan kau menguntit kami ? Apakah kau tidak berfikir bahwa menguntit adalah salah satu tindakan pelanggaran norma kesopanan…?"

"Kau…. Madara Uciha..! Lepaskan aku kau penjahat."

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. Mantera sang Madara sangat kuat, dia harus segera mematahkan lapalan mantera tersebut. "Release Me…!" Teriak Sakura dengan nada putu asa. Dia tidak tahu berbuat apalagi. Seorang healer tidak mungkin menghancurkan mantera seorang penjahat dunia sihir.

"Kau bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawanku anak kecil."

Gadis itu sudah putus asa. Dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Pada saat itulah Sakura dapat melihat sesosok berambut Raven menerjang penjahat tersebut dengan tongkat biru berukir rumit. "Kau memang saudaraku yang sangat badebah. Kau bahkan berani melawan perempuan ini, apakah kau tidak memiliki pikiran rasional…?"

Lelaki misterius itu memecahkan sihir pengikat snag gadis. Memberi sinyal padanya agar sang gadis pergi dari tempat berbahaya ini.

Flash Back: Off

" Jadi begitulah kawan. Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh. Bahkan aku telah melihat wajahnya yang hancur. Dia terlihat mengerikan, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia merencanakan apa. Dia langsung menyadari aku."

Sakura berkata jujur. Aku dan Ino saling memandang satu sama lain. Mungkin kami harus segera sampai di Asrama untuk melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut.

Kami telah berada diluar asrama puteri. Di seberang sana sudah terlihat pula Asrama Putera dan juga gedung tempat kami menuntut ilmu. Setelah kami menyiapkan barang, kami segera berangkat ke Sekolah dengan cepat. Kami harus pergi ke perpustakaan.

Ino sudah mengorek beberapa informasi melewati pikiran Sakura. Dia sudah memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak berbohong dan semua yang dikatakan Sakura adalah benar. Cuaca sangat bersahabat, malam ini, hujan tidak datang. Hal ini merupakan kesempatan besar yang tidak boleh di abaikan.

"Nat, apa yang akan kita cari di perpustakaan..?"

"Kau akan segera tahu, Sakura. Madara Uciha pasti akan terkejut jika dia mengetahui bahwa kisahnya telah tercatat secara lengkap di perpustakaan." Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kisah sang penjahat gelap tersebut dirahasiakan. Namun tidak disangka, sejarah telah membeberkannya secara massal." Seru Ino

"Yah, dan aku sangat tahu dimana buku itu berada sekarang."

"Dengan kemampuan matamu itu, kau akan mudah mengambilnya. Kau sangat langka."

Hinata tersenyum " Namun, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan bahkan mengorek informasi bukan..?"

"Kau benar, namun diantara kami berdua kaulah yang terkuat, Nat. Yah kan, Ino..?"

Kami berhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat kumpulan lelaki di Gerbang Sekolah. "Mengapa mereka ada disini…?" Seruku tiba-tiba. Ino dan Sakura memandang satu sama lain dan terlihat kaget. "Apakah mereka The Devil..?"

Sesaat kami bertiga diam ditempat, namun berangsur-angsur, kami pun berjalan. Dengan pongahnya,kami melewati berpasang-pasang mata para penyihir laki-laki tersebut. Sampai sebuah tangan tan menahanku dengan kuat. Nah, hal inilah yang sebenarnya harus dihindari. Namikaze Naruto.

"Apakah kita penah bertemu sebelumnya..?" sahutku geram.

"Sebenarnya, kita sering bertemu. Dimanapun, bahkan sekarang kita telah bertemu. Kita selalu bertemu setiap hari."

"Ok…, Jika kita selalu bertemu setiap hari, mau apa kau..?"

"Kita selalu bertemu. Namun, aku sangat jarang menemuimu dan temanmu itu berjalan ke sekolah Malam-malam. Aku hanya bingung."

"Ada sesuatu yang penting. Sekarang, lepaskan tanganmu dan kami akan segera pergi."

Aku sudah jengah melihat sifatnya. Mataku terlempar kepada dua sahabatku yang hanya terpaku menatap ke sebelah kanan tubuhku. "Oh, kau boleh pergi, setelah kau dan kedua sahabatmu itu ikut merayakan kedatangan seorang anggota baru The Devil. Dan itulah alasan mengapa kami disini."

"sebaiknya tidak. Sakura, Ino, sebaiknya kita perrgi. Dan kau, lepaskan tanganmu..!"

Sakura dan Ino menatapku dengan memohon. Ah, mereka memang merepotkan. Aku akui memang anggota baru The Devil sangat tampan, namun tetap saja mereka adalah musuh. Tapi Sakura dan Ino, mungkin aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran.

" Baiklah kalian boleh tinggal sementara aku ke dalam untuk mendapatkan buku itu. Kau mengerti..?"

Aku menyadari kelemahankedua orang sahabatku. Aku menyadarinya, dan yang bisa aku lakukan adalah mengalah. Aku menjadi rindu dengan Jill. Dia selalu setia, walaupun dia tidak secerewet Ino ataupun secantik Sakura.

Aku telah berada di perpustakaan. Ruangannya terkunci dan Thunder Storm tongkatku masih ada di tas. Di saat inilah aku bergantung pada kekuatan mataku. Disaat aku berkonsentrasi dan memikirkan pintu itu terbuka, maka hal itu akan terjadi.

"The Uciha's Family"

Aku berseru pelan, mataku kembali mengeluarkan sinar ungu gelap yang redup. Menerbangkan buku yang aku cari. Segera aku beranjak dari situ. Kembali mengunci dan menutup perpustakaan itu. Aku segera membuka bukunya, dan mencari bagian dari Madara Uciha.

Dibawah dari keterangan mengenai Madara Uciha aku dapat melihat sebuah kertas berlipat yang sudah sangat tua. Saat aku membuka, aku melihat kertas kosong. Hal ini membuatku penasaran. Saat itulah aku melihat keterangan mengenai Uciha Sasuke.

'Uciha Sasuke adalah saudara dari Madara Uciha. Dia sosok dingin dan tidak mudah ditebak. Dia sangat kuat dan merupakan pewaris tunggal takhta kerajaan Uciha….."

Aku sepertinya pernah melihat foto dimana yah..? Foto itu sangat familiar. Aku seperti pernah menemuinya.

Kembali aku baca keterangan mengenai kedua tokoh tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya, aku menemukan sebuah berita besar yang harus diketahui dunia. Madara Uciha telah bangkit didalam 24 jam kedepan.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari foto sang Uciha Sasuke. Entah dimana aku melihatnya. Apakah Sakura mengenal orang ini..? Yang harus aku lakukan adalah menemui mereka, sekarang.

000

Ino dan Sakura menikmati pestanya. Makanan-makanan lezat telah dihidangkan,. "Di malam ini, kita akan bertambah lagi. Seorang penyihir baru yang setara dengan kita telah berada di hadapana kita. Hari ini dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya. Silahkan…!"

"Nama saya Uciha Sasuke, dan saya senang bertemu dengan kalian semua….!"

"Nah, baiklah, Sasuke perkenalkan kami, Anggota The Devil. Aku, Kiba, dan Sai senang bertemu denganmu."

000

"Nama saya Uciha Sasuke dan saya senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Aku melihat sang ketua The Devil dengan anggota baru mereka. Ternyata benar, Uciha Madara dan para pengikutnya telah bangkit. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Selamat tinggal kehidupan tenang. Ada yang lebih penting dari Sekolah dan prioritas lainnya.

"Hinata…! Apa kau tidak berfikir untuk menikmati pestanya, hum..? Aku yakin setelah berjam-jam di perpustakaan kau telah lelah."

"Aku tidak memerlukan kebaikanmu. Aku mau pulang. Apa mereka masih menikmati pestanya..? Bilang saja bahwa aku telah pulang duluan."

Naruto yang berdiri di depanku mendelik. "Apakah begitu sikap seorang teman..? Setelah kehidupan menjadi damai, kau mau hilang dari dunia..? Pahlawan macam apa kau..?"

"Jangan katakan hal menjijikan itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada bersenang-senang."

Aku bersiap-siap berangkat sebelum seseorang menggamit tanganku dan menarikku keluar pesta. "Apa yang terjadi, Hinata..?"

"Aku memiliki tiga perkataan kepadamu. Jangan campuri urusanku..! sudah cukup."

"Kau pasti memiliki masalah. Dan sebagai teman, kita harus saling tolong menolong."

Aku melihat mata sapphirenya, dia memang tulus. Namun tetap saja, perlakuannya selama ini membuatku muak. "Aku akan pergi dari Sekolah ini, dan kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan..?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Aku harus menyelidiki sesuatu. Nah, sekarang jika kau mau berbaik hati, ijinkanlah akupergi untuk memanggil kedua sahabatku."

Naruto menggeleng kembali. Apa sih sebenarnya maunya..?

"Apa rencanamu..? Apakah kau memerlukan seorang sepertiku..?"

"Atau seluruh anggota The Devil ? Kau boleh asal Uciha Sasuke, sang anggota baru tidak ikut. Biarkan dia tinggal, dan minggu depan kita akan pergi."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh.

"Dia kenapa..? Bukankah dia professional ?"

"Jika kau ingin kebangkitan Madara Uciha diperlambat, mungkin kau harus mencari cara untuk membeberkannya melalui Sasuke. Kau pasti tahu caranya."

Aku pergi meninggalkan dia yang terlonjak kaget. Jika benar Uciha Sasuke ada disini, maka persoalan akan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Come on Lightning.. You have to come now…!"

Aku membangkitkan amarah langit. Aku mencoba untuk membuat mereka bangkit, menjadi sebuah badai. Badai besar untuk mengalihkan perhatian masyarakat sekolah.

000

"Nat, apa yang terjadi ? Mengapa kau buru-buru."

Ino menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang mabuk. Pesta kecil mereka sangat meriah sebelum datangnya hujan badai yang sangat dashyat buatan sang Hinata.

"Kau memiliki masalah..?"

"Sangat besar dan kita harus melakukan suatu hal. Apakah kau bisa menarik informasi dari pikiran Sasuke Uciha..? Kita sungguh memerlukannya."

"Apa maksudmu..?"

" Dalam 24 jam Madara akan bangkit. Dan kita harus mencegahnya. Namun,kita sudah terlambat dari awal. Dia telah menyiapkan upacara ritual tersebut. Mungkin, kita dapat menundanya dengan cara mengambil permata Emerald-Onyx di Sekolah ini.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Apakah kau pernah befikir apa maksud kedatangan Uciha Sasuke kesini..? Dia adalah seorang Uciha. Yang harus kita lakukan adlaah mencari permata itu dan mendapatkannya duluan sebelum Sasuke."

Ino terbelalak. " Kau yakin ?"

"Buku Sejarah tidak pernah salah."

Aku mulai berfikir bahwa mungkin tawaran Naruto harus disetujui. Oh Tuhan, kami tidak memiliki waktu banyak.

TBC


End file.
